Too good To Be True
by unicornsrule
Summary: Bella Swan has sworn off men. Edward Cullen has sworn off women, but then they meet in a crowded airport. Is it perfect timing? or another disaster waiting to happen?
1. Part 1

AN: I wrote this story as a whole but had to break it down into chapters for the site. I tried to make the breaks in appropriate places, so I hope it works!

(Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.)

'**Did you pack your bags yourself?'**

**Bella listens for the answer from male half of the young couple in front. By the way the female counterpart pushes him forward slightly, inclining her head towards the spotty easy jet employee, she'd say he never packed a bag in his life. The half grin, half grimace on Bella's face says it all. Men. Inferior species of the human race, and one Bella certainly could do without for at least one week.**

**She shoves her hand deep into the side pocket of her carry on, confirming once more that that she'd packed her passport and ticket confirmation.**

**The young couple move on and Bella heaves her luminous pink suitcase onto the scales, hoping against hope that the forty books she'd pilfered from Rose and Alice's mammoth collection in their shared apartment really weren't that heavy.**

**Bella holds her breath as the spotty one confirms her bag comes in just under the strict limits of the world's worst cheapass flight company. **_**Good**_** thinks Bella relaxing visibly **_**cos I'm not taking any of them out.**_

**She'd only booked this holiday last week, needing desperately to get away and indulge in some self-medication. Namely sun and solitude. Both would do plenty to ease mind and soul, at least until the arrivals gate at Heathrow in six days, twenty one hours and thirty nine minutes time. Not that she was counting.**

**Once her suitcase was safely flung into the depths of the luggage underworld, Bella made her way to the departure lounge for a quick spot of window shopping. The flight was due to leave in an hour and so she had plenty of time to browse through Boots, flick through Roxy, coat herself with all the expensive perfumes she had no intention of buying in the duty free and maybe even peruse Waterstones for that last minute eye catching fairytale, guaranteed to lose you in its pursuit to convince that love really does exist and will sweep you off your feet like you try not to desperately wish for.**

**Bella had had her fair share of disastrous relationships. The last being the sole prompt for her need to 'get away from it all.' Men were selfish, lazy and a constant drain on your emotions. When they weren't keeping you up at night wondering whether or not they were screwing some blonde's brains out behind a club, they were calling you every five minutes demanding your attention at no cost to themselves. Unfortunately Bella's last boyfriend, Mike Newton, had done both. Not content with being caught in the throes, he continued to stalk Bella, pleading for another chance. She hadn't given in, just left the country for a while.**

**Finally, the flight appears on the board indicating the departure gate. Bella picks up her carry on, the bottle of water and huge bag of Haribo (for essential ear-popping relief of course) and starts heading towards the tunnel on the opposite side of the departure lounge. On the way a group of girls her age distracts her and she sighs, momentarily wishing she had her two best friends with her. **

**When deciding it was time for a break, Bella had fully intended on going somewhere on her own by herself. It was what she needed, she convinced herself and anyone else listening. Bella's friends, confidantes and flatmates -Alice and Rosalie - had been flabbergasted. **

'**Bella you've never even been to the loo by yourself in a pub let alone a foreign country.' Rose had pointed out gently, but Alice shook her head.**

'**I think if this is what Bella wants then she should do it.' she said proudly, whilst thinking secretly that she'd have quite liked the idea of a week in the sun. Bella had hugged them both and apologised, again, and then promised them they would have a proper girly holiday later in the year all together. They had reluctantly waved Bella off this evening, jokingly threatening to gatecrash the hotel if it was too awful on her own.**

**Suddenly, the air is filled with excitement and loud deep voices. Bella stands to one side to allow the mob, belting out rugby songs if she isn't mistaken, to pass her by. One of them wolf-whistles at her and his mates slap him on the back accompanied with raucous 'whey-heys!'. Irritated that they think she's fair game, Bella finds herself almost yelling back an insult. Instead she rolls her eyes dramatically for no-one in particular and continues down the tunnel towards the gate. Yep a week without men is definitely what the doctor calls for.**

'**Hey Emmett it's the next gate.' Edward calls out knowing its pointless as another girl comes into view and the wolf whistles start all over again. He sighs again, wondering why he agreed to come away and spend a week getting wasted to the point of medical attention, ogling girls in skimpy bikinis and trying to save the majority of the team from being thrown in a foreign prison. He loves his team mates on and off the field but they can get a bit too much even for him. **

**Having played with most of them through school and now through college, they had a bond like no other and the mad stories they could tell should be illegal even to repeat them. Edward had been a fully fledged member of the team until he met the love of his life Tanya, and when she didn't approve of the drinking games and constant stream of women hanging around, he'd quit. He was only happy if she was happy. Until recently, when being happy for Tanya meant blowing her university lecturer whilst dancing topless on a bar. Those picture had stayed in Edward's mind for a long time after they had circled the internet. Emmett's invitation to this week of debauchery followed swiftly, as was a direct summons back to the team. A week away with the lads was the space he needed to get over his heartbreak. No clingy, whiney women to fuck with your head**

**Edward looks at the tiny dark haired girl now subjected to their attentions and feels sorry for her and every other female on the island. He might be avoiding the opposite sex like the plague but these boys were like heat seeking missiles latching onto anything with a pair of breasts. But the girl plants her feet firmly, squares her shoulders and then looks as if she might belt seven bells of hell out of the lot of them. He recognises that look on her face and it makes him smile briefly before being pulled along in the crowd. That tiny slip of a thing was going to open fire on a group of horny, over-excited, well muscled lads who'd had a fair bit to drink already this evening, without even batting an eye-lid. He was sort of sad she'd not followed through with it.**

**Finally they reach the gate only to be informed the plane is now delayed because of short staffing. Fucking Easyjet. As Emmett introduces himself to everyone in the room, Edward takes a moment to study a young bloke about his age receiving an earful about the delay from the attractive yet harsh looking blond facing him. The feeling is definitely one of relief as he remembers why he's sworn off women. But then he looks up and comes face to face with the girl from the tunnel. You were saying Edward?**

'**Excuse me, can I squeeze past?' Bella mutters strangely entranced by the piercing green eyes she's trying desperately not to look into. When she'd watched the pack of guys walking straight to her gate she almost wished she'd never thought of booking such a stupid holiday. **_**Just ignore them, just ignore them its only on the plane **_**she'd chanted to herself, as much to keep her irritation in check as it was to stop herself staring at a particularly firm pair of buttocks walking just ahead of her in the group. Imagine her surprise when the buttocks stopped their eye pleasing flexing, completely blocking the entrance to the room and forcing her to speak to them.**

'**You can squeeze me if you want to sugar.' A voice behind her bellows and Bella can't help but notice how the green eyes wince a little.**

'**Ignore him. Please.' **

'**Oh I will.' **

**Bella steps through the small gap and finds an empty seat next to the young couple at the check in desk. She doesn't look back at the green eyes or the firm buttocks or even at the woman now having a complete hissy fit because her meticulous schedule will be completely ruined. Instead she pulls out her I-pod and sticks the ear pieces firmly in her ears, and then roots around in her carry on for the novel she packed for the flight.**

**Edward watches the girl with interest. Yes he knows its against the 'no girls' rule, and not to mentioned rude to stare, but there's something about her that makes it difficult to turn away. Maybe it's the way she's positioned herself right in the middle of the chair so there is a visible gap between her and the rest of the world, or the way she's nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she intently reads her book. Maybe it's the contrast between her annoyed glares as the bitch of a girlfriend next to her continues to screech louder and more high pitch, to the fact that she's reading a book entitled 'Dreams Do Come True' with a picture of a dashingly handsome man holding a stunningly beautiful woman on the cover. Whatever it is, Edward has little time to contemplate as Jacob leans in and whispers.**

'**She's mine.'**

**Disturbed by the anger and indignation bubbling inside him at Jacob's words, Edward watches the cocky son-of-a-bitch waltz over to make his move and has to sharply remind himself he's off women of any kind. Despite his better intentions, it comforts him greatly to see Jacob being completely ignored by the raven haired beauty. 'Plenty more fish in the sea.' Edward pacifies as he makes his way back, but Jacob winks back mischievously.**

'**Playing hard to get mate.' He nods. 'She'll be in my bed before sundown.'**

**Luckily or unluckily for Bella, the plane is delayed a further 2 hours and as darkness falls she starts debating whether or not she can get a refund on this crappy holiday. Even though Alice would take away her hair straighteners for thinking it, she really wishes the cute muscled guy with the dark hair would stop harassing her. He'd said his name was Jacob, not that Bella was listening, and that he was here with his team mates. See it **_**was**_** rugby songs. And ok so his muscles were quite impressive and maybe he had that dark eyed, dark skinned thing going on, but seriously he was a man and all men were bad news. **

**Back to your book Bella and the amorous flirting between Brad and Sophia across a crowded room. Bella was quite pleased to find that said casual flirting soon turned to rampant fucking over a reception desk, which consequently made her all hot and bothered. Fearing she was being watched, Bella quickly put down the book and her eyes hastily swept the room before stopping dead on an eerily familiar pair of green ones. His eyes were wide and there was a twitch to one corner of his mouth as if he was trying hard not to smile. Was he laughing at her?**

**Feeling indignant Bella shrugged it off and reopened her book, but could no longer concentrate on Brad's imminent orgasm or Sophia's third. She was wholly focussed on those sodding green eyes and whether they were still watching her. She was about to give up reading the same sentence fourteen times when she realised people were moving around her. She looked up again to find a queue was being rapidly formed at the door to the boarding platform. But she couldn't move. Not just yet. All around her people were rearranging themselves, pushing past her, stretching and gathering belongings and right in the centre of it all was those green eyes, pinning her to her seat and allowing her to look right into his soul.**

**Edward was spellbound. He had never watched someone read a book before and it should have been the most boring five minutes of his life, except it was **_**her**_** reading, and **_**her**_** eyes growing wider, and **_**her **_**cheeks getting pinker, and **_**her**_** bottom lip being sucked almost completely into her mouth. If he didn't know better, he would have said she was reading porn. Oh Edward if only you knew.**

**But then she'd clapped her book closed and looked straight at him, not even giving him time to wipe the dirty smile off his face at the thought she was getting turned on by her book in a room full of people. She narrowed her eyes at him looking for a second like she might just come over and slap him, but then she shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the book, almost daring him to suggest what he was thinking. God she's a feisty thing, Edward thought fleetingly before instantly trying to block all the thoughts that followed a thought like that.**

**An announcement at the desk by the door informed everyone they were now ready to begin boarding, but the girl didn't move a muscle. When people started moving towards the door and collecting their children strewn around the room, she still didn't look up from her page. Wondering what was so damn good about that book Edward stayed in his seat too and watched her. It was only when the queue for boarding reached her seat did she notice there was something going on. She met his gaze again, but this time instead of giving him attitude she stared right back, opening up like a flower under the sun. Right then Edward knew he was in trouble.**

**The flight was blissfully short and dark which meant Bella could get some shut eye. Thankfully the seat next to her remained empty, though not for the lack of trying. Jacob had spied the empty seat, climbing over his friends in a desperate bid to claim it. As predictable as a Bond movie, he'd whispered 'Is this seat taken?' **

**To which Bella had replied 'Yes.' only just stopping herself from adding the obligatory 'So you can fuck off.' She felt euphoric as she watched Jacob slink back to his mates, and even more happy when no-one else challenged her for the seat, meaning she had enough room to curl up in. She also couldn't stop the inappropriate thrill that zipped through her when she caught Mr green eyes chuckling with almost admiration in her direction at Jacob's knock back.**

**By the time they had landed Bella wanted nothing more than to crawl onto a relatively flat surface with something resembling a pillow and duvet, and sleep deeply. Collecting her un-miss able suitcase from the carousel, Bella turned and almost stumbled straight into no other than gorgeous Mr Green eyes. She felt an arm reach out to steady her but barely had time to register it before Jacob stepped between them and deftly took her case from her outstretched hand. **

'**Hey Babe, what's the rush? You leaving so soon? Why don't you come join us for a drink at our hotel, what's it called again Edward?' **

**Edward rolled his eyes dramatically in Bella's direction, which caused her lips to twitch in amusement, and slowly repeated the name of the hotel. Realisation dawned in the pit of her stomach as she heard the familiar name, the very same one that was printed on the booking confirmation in her hand. **_**Well there goes my relaxing, soul fixing, mind mending, rejuvenation break. **_**Bella thought, feeling quite pissed off**_**. **_

_**Now I'll have to put up with Casanova, his team of hooligans, and an extremely wayward distraction in the form of green eyes here. **_

**She managed to tear her eyes from you know who, and regarded the fool stood in front of her with **_**her**_** suitcase. Without blinking she snatched her case back, snagging Jacob's wrist with her other hand and wrenching it over itself into a perfect arm lock. She moved her head closer to Jacob's and whispered sweetly, 'Don't ever touch my things without my permission, kay?' then she sidestepped the pair of them and walked away, her head held high, not even stopping to consider how a large group had gathered around them and now were applauding her, or how Jacob was blushing furiously and rubbing his wrist hard, or even how Mr green eyes had acquired the title gorgeous in the space of two hours.**

**Edward watched Jacob rubbing his wrist and sulking and did feel a tiny bit sorry for him. It may have been the funniest thing he would see this holiday, but Jacob's ego was in tatters. The kindest thing was to not mention this ever again.**

'**I hear she can kill a man with just one flip flop.' He couldn't resist. Emmett overheard and started bawling with laughter again, clutching his sides and tripping over his own cases. Jacob just stared at him. **

'**What, you think that little stunt will put me off? Oh no my friend, you aint seen nothin yet. That was just a little warm-up, you know, teasing, girls in the playground and all that. I can tell she likes me.' **

**The snorts of hysterical laughter from Emmett almost made his cock-sure smile waver, and Edward couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that made him want to injure Jacob or at least send him back on a plane to England. Surely he wasn't jealous?**

**Bella woke that morning bright and early, ignoring the fact that she'd had a grand total of three and half minutes sleep last night. The first thing she would do today was pay a visit to the front desk and demand a change of room, preferably the opposite end of the hotel where drunken rugby songs mixed with giggling females couldn't be heard. How did she end up with the room in between the loudest group of lads on the island?**

**Bella gave up being pissed about it and took a long shower to calm her. She dressed for the beach and grabbed her book. Today she was going to sit and just read.**

**Outside the air was warm already and there were very few people milling around. She grabbed herself an excellent table in the morning sun and indulged in the hotel's fresh fruit and baked pastries. It was bliss. The only noise was a slight bustle of waiting staff in the background and the soothing swell of the sea against an empty beach. Bella let her shoulders fall back and breathed deeply. This was what she came for, this was what she needed.**

**Feeling revived and ready to head down to the beach, Bella stopped off at the front reception desk. The pretty blonde receptionist was stood perfectly still, her face angled towards the sun. Bella stopped for a moment and wondered if she was real. Then she caught the grin on her face and realised she was staring at something across the way. With a bemused smile Bella turned to follow her line of sight and immediately gasped out loud. There in the open balcony window above the pool was a perfectly formed, butt naked guy, his back to the world and completely oblivious to the fact they were watching him fuck senseless the gorgeous woman whose legs were wrapped tightly round his waist. The receptionist merely glanced at Bella in a 'Hell yeah' kinda way and Bella found herself unable to resist having another look. The guy's back was muscled to perfection, dipping down to his tight waist and impeccable buttocks that clenched and rippled mouth-wateringly with every thrust. For some reason Bella had a feeling those buttocks were a bit familiar, but she hadn't a clue why, she'd never been fucked like that in her life and she would sure as hell remember if she had. Was it wrong to keep watching? Before Bella could answer that, the guy threw his head back and his body jerked forwards, turning in the last throes to collapse on his bed. 'Wow' the receptionist breathed, and Bella would have agreed except she seemed to have lost the power of speech and thought and ability to keep her breakfast down. Incredibly sexy guy was in fact no other than gorgeous Mr green eyes.**


	2. Part 2

Edward felt disgusted with himself. He looked down at the skinny blonde now laying on his bed smiling up at him like the cat who'd quite literally got the cream. She'd been after him all night, squeezing next to him at the bar, playfully flirting, touching his arm, his leg and even when she was drunk, brazenly grabbing his cock. She was undoubtedly attractive enough but his mind was elsewhere, she was wasn't _her_. Yes he knew it was ridiculous, that he wasn't even here to play with women, in fact the complete opposite, and yet he still couldn't get her big brown eyes out of his head. He'd been watching out for her, hoping she had changed her mind about Jacob's invitation, but by the time he'd had enough to drink and the blonde had moved on to Jasper, he realised with palpable disappointment that she wasn't going to show. He'd gone to bed alone feeling bothered by this distracting dark haired girl and completely horny. And not surprisingly, he dreamt about nothing but her brown eyes looking up at him as she sucked him, her long dark hair splayed across his pillow as he tongued her, and her silky thighs wrapped around his waist as he screwed her against the balcony door.

When he eventually awoke practically throbbing with need, the blonde was kneeling over him and more than willing. He assumed she had come back with Jasper and as they had adjoining rooms she must have more working brain cells than he'd given her credit for.

Fact of the matter was, he was either going to have to have a wank in the shower or allow blondie to continue. He opened his eyes and squinted at the girl now swallowing him whole. The sight didn't turn him on as much he thought it would. Instead he felt a pang of guilt and longing for the girl at the airport. All at once he was angry and frustrated that he could allow one girl to mess with his mind, again. He surprised the girl by roughly shoving her off him and climbing off the bed, he tried not to look at her as he slipped on a condom, pulled her towards him and lifting her legs around his waist. He tried not to think at all as he thrust inside her hard and fast, needing to feel that release. Within moments he was on the edge. The girl thought all her birthdays had come at once but Edward wasn't even looking at her, he was still looking into deep brown eyes as he came violently inside her.

'I'm taking a shower.' he muttered, cursing himself as her eyes lit up obviously assuming it was an invite. He had to do something about this now.

'Look I'm sorry but I really shouldn't have done that and I wont be doing it again.'

'Okay.' Now it was Edward's turn to look dumbstruck. 'Your friend Jacob seems nice.' She was serious, he thought.

'Did you and Jasper er…..'

'Oh yeah. But that was last night, and there's so many of you cute boys to get through.' She giggled at this and walked towards the adjoining door. 'You are the cutest though.' She disappeared through it and Edward stared at the space she left. Why did he have the feeling she told everyone that?

Edward took a shower and tried to wash away some of his feelings of angst. He felt awful, the sex was little more than assisted masturbation and he didn't even want to consider the reason for that. Brown eyed, brown haired girls were occupying his thoughts far too much. Towel drying himself vigorously, Edward felt his head clear a little. He firmly reminded himself why he was here and it wasn't to chase a girl.

Bella stalked away from the reception desk and wondered why on earth she should feel put out. She had only seen the guy a handful of times and only then because they had been jammed into the same flying tin can for a few hours. She was not here on a boy mission, she was here to ignore boys, and men, and exceptionally lovely buttocks, and piercing green eyes. Her heart was recovering and healing, not interested in fluttering wildly at the memory of his eyes boring into hers, and especially not interested in plummeting swiftly at the realisation he was the same as all the others. But Bella didn't care about that, why should she? That's not what she is here for. So why then Bella is it so hard to ignore the intense feeling of disappointment and something else she isn't so ready to face yet?

Sitting up to reapply cream to her rapidly warming thighs, Bella tried not to make eye contact with the sleazy guy who'd pestered her into taking a sun lounger as soon as she'd stepped on the beach. She had wanted to go a little further down away from the complex so she could read in peace, but the guy was insistent and rather than cause a scene she just handed him some change. So far she'd had sand thrown over her by the little boy digging for treasure in front of her chair, been hassled by at least fifty identical old men selling the same pieces of jewellery for a 'special price', and accidentally got involved in couple of the year's argument about jellyfish stings on the next sun lounger over. She thought Bella was siding with his theory of urine being an antidote to the sting, when in all honesty she'd just been telling them in a not as quiet a voice as she'd hoped, to piss off. Worst of all though was the sleaze-ball creeping around her and trying to get her to give him her room number. She knew he was watching her now and it was almost enough to make her give up her overpriced lounger and head back to the hotel. Except she didn't want to bump into _him._

But of course Bella's morning was about to get a whole lot worse as across the air came the familiar tones she was growing to dread. Sure enough, a quick glance behind her, confirmed that the mass of bodies weaving their way through the loungers was heading straight for her. Before she had time to think, they had swarmed past her, some patting her on the back, some giving her thumbs up and had started a vigorous game of something rough, taking up half the beach. Of course she wasn't looking for him, but that didn't explain why she was acutely disappointed when she couldn't find him amongst the throng.

Suddenly someone plonked themselves on the end of her lounger.

'Bella!' exclaimed Jacob, 'Come and play with us.'

She narrowed her eyes at him.

'How do you know my name?'

'Oh I asked the front desk. Your next to us arent you? Hope we didn't keep you up last night, busy night if you know what I mean?' he winked at her and Bella felt a little bit sick. Yes, she was sure she did know.

Someone shouted for Jacob and he signalled he was coming.

'Come on babe, we'll be gentle with you.'

'No thanks. I'll take a rain check.' She held up her book and studied the word 'independent' until it began to lose all meaning. She realised Jacob hadn't moved.

'Maybe later then?'

Bella nodded distractedly and pretended to be engrossed in the story whilst Jacob moved away and joined the heap of bodies currently writhing on the sand. Feeling satisfied at being left alone, Bella relaxed a little and really tried to re-read the last page, but her mind kept wandering. Where is he? Are they going for round two? Or even three? Why isn't he with his friends? It was on this last question that she registered the hollering from the beach. Just as she lifted her head she spied the ball flying in her direction and hastily dropped her book in time to catch it. At the same time a hand landed over hers and a loud cheer went up from the boys watching. Lo and behold, it was shagging mr green eyes.

'Oh sorry, you got it! I wasn't sure if you… Nope, nope you're fine aren't you, I wasn't even needed was I so…. sorry for that.' Bella realised he was babbling and almost forgot he was a philandering wanker like the rest of them. He still hadn't removed his hand and was staring at her like he was trying to memorise her face or something. She coughed pointedly.

'Oh sorry, yeah I'm Edward. And you're Bella.'

'No I meant move your hand. And why does everyone know my name?'

Edward had the good grace to blush at this and quickly took his hand from hers, shoving it deep into his pocket.

'Sorry.' he said again.

'Edward! Throw us the ball mate!'

At this Bella felt mildly insulted and so stood up and executed a perfect long arm arch to the guy who'd called for it. He caught it into his chest with an audible 'ooohmph' and Bella had to stop herself from smiling when Edward raised his eyebrows in approval at her. She didn't need his sodding womanising approval. She started gathering her stuff together and slipped on her flip-flops, not entirely sure why Edward was still stood there watching her. He seemed to realise he was being weird too but before either of them could comment on it, a tall skinny blonde slinked her way past Bella a wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Edward there you are!' she exclaimed. 'I've been looking for you.'

Feeling like this was a sign from above, Bella barely managed to throw an acid laced smile in Edward's direction before stalking off towards the sanctity of her hotel room. She didn't care if it made her look like a child, and she didn't care if she never came out of her hotel room for the rest of the week. She did care however that she had just named that feeling that had been bugging her all morning since Edward's memorable display. Bella Swan was jealous and it pissed her off royally.

Edward untangled the girl's arms from his neck and stared after Bella flouncing her way through the sun loungers. Was it his imagination or was she really pissed off at him?

'What are you doing? I thought we'd made it clear I wasn't interested.'

'We did. I'm just trying to make Jacob jealous.'

'Well go do it with someone else.' Edward snapped back as he tried to think what he'd done to annoy her. He'd been thrilled when he recognised her long dark hair hanging over the lounger, and boy had he been pleased when on closer inspection she was only wearing a tiny modest bikini revealing a hot little body. She could also throw a rugby ball like a pro and both these things did little to strengthen his resolve to stay away from her. Still, it hadn't even been 24hrs since they'd met, surely he couldn't have done that much to annoy her.

She didn't know what had got into her, this was supposed to be a hassle free holiday and so far it had been bloody miles away from the relaxing, tranquil haven she had imagined when handing over her visa. Bella had been pacing her room for about an hour, contemplating what she should do. She neither wanted to go to the beach or sit by the hotel pool and she was buggered if she was going to stay inside all holiday. In the end she decided on going for a walk around the area, clear her mind and get some exercise.

At first Bella was unsure which way to go, not wanting to get lost or kidnapped. She headed away from the pool and beach front and walked along a quiet road behind the hotel which led down to a small selection of tourist shops. She browsed there for a while, but having seen vaguely similar tourist tat before, she got bored very quickly. A quick scout around the side of one shop led to a small pathway that seemed well used and yet somehow private. Bella decided to follow it. At last it seemed she was getting somewhere. A small gecko ran across her path both delighting and scaring the shit out of her and she cursed the fact her camera was back in her room. The path turned this way and that, creating an illusion that she was going quite far. She needn't have worried though as five minutes later, she burst through the undergrowth and found herself on the beach about 100yrds from where the boys were playing rugby earlier, and they were still there. Bella wanted to scream. Would she ever be able to get away from those fucking deviants?

She was tired now and quite hungry and she could see another begging man approaching her on her left. She could go back down the path but what if the man followed her. She sighed as she realised she would have to walk past them all to get back to the hotel. So once again, feeling pretty miffed, Bella began stomping her way through the sand towards the sun loungers.

As she approached however, a sight caught her eye. Edward had the ball and was running rings around the lot of them, ducking and diving bodies as they tried to tackle him. Occasionally he would pass the ball to another of his friends Bella didn't know the name of. His movements were fluid and confident, his body twisting at just the right time. It was oddly mesmerising and damn sexy. He had a huge grin on his face and was laughing and joking with his teams mates, but most of all he looked completely at ease. This is what he was good at.

He was wearing only a long pair of board shorts and his feet were bare, and Bella couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were. She wondered what it would be like to hold tight to them whilst guiding his hips towards hers…ok enough was enough, time to get going. Bella shook herself out of her pointless day dream and continued her stomping, but she didn't get far as someone from behind her grabbed her arm and spun her around. Being fully prepared to see Jacob trying to manhandle her again, it took her by surprise to find herself face to face with the sleazy guy from the sun loungers.

'Come with me, please.' he said as if it was entirely natural that this should happen.

'No thanks.' Bella tried to walk away but he pulled on her arm again.

'I said no and I mean no.' Bella said firmly and pulled her arm out of his grasp again. He grabbed her back and the thought crossed her mind she might have to get physical with this guy.

'Come, now.' he repeated but when Bella shook her head and pulled her arm away again, he made a lunge for her, grabbing her shoulders with both arms and starting to drag her across the sand. For a brief second Bella froze as she envisioned being tied up in a mud hut somewhere isolated.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Bella swivelled in time to see Edward's fist flying past her face and straight into the sleaze ball. There was a sickening crunch as Bella felt her arms released suddenly and the guy crumpled to the floor holding his nose.

'You ok?' he asked her, gently rubbing her arms where she'd been gripped. Bella was a bit too shocked to answer that. She had trained in self defence and was never afraid to stand up for herself, but she had frozen.

'Thanks.' Bella muttered distractedly.

'No problem. Shall we go?'

Edward noted the guy was still on the floor moaning as a nice dark red patch appeared in the sand. He had been watching the exchange and started walking over when the creep got a bit too handsy, but when he'd grabbed Bella with both hands something else took over. A rage had enveloped him and he had this overwhelming urge to protect her. He told himself it would have been the same if it was any other girl here at the hotel. Then why do you want to take her in your arms and kiss the life out of her? This thought took Edward by surprise and once again he jammed his hands in his pockets to avoid reaching for her.

The guys must have seen the altercation as they all came over and surrounded them within minutes. He watched as they all fussed over her and assured her they wouldn't let him near her again. She smiled and thanked them, but Edward noticed how she made herself taller and puffed out her chest as if to say 'I can handle myself thank you very much' when moments ago, when it was just the two of them, she'd looked like a frightened baby rabbit. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

Bella tried not to feel secretly pleased by all the attention she was getting from the guys. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all, and maybe she would be just fine knowing she would be sleeping in their close vicinity tonight.

'Hey Bella you know you can always sleep in with me tonight.' Jacob appeared next to her and she almost took it all back.

'What, next to your other girls Jacob? No thanks I don't think we'd all fit.' The guys laughed as Bella looked around for Edward, he was standing right beside her.

'Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel? We'll have to report him anyway.'

Bella nodded and said her goodbyes. As she turned Jacob was still shouting after her.

'No babe I swear its just you and only you, Bella I'm all yours. I'm a one woman guy'

Bella snorted at his last comment and looking straight at Edward muttered dryly, 'Yeah yeah, you and every other guy out there.'

Ok now Edward was confused. He was sure that comment was meant for him somehow but he was having trouble figuring out why. They walked in silence to reception desk and waited as the pretty young receptionist went to fetch her manager. Bella was acting all weird and he was sure she was making strange faces at the girl behind the desk. Women, never understand them, he thought turning and leaning his back against the desk.

'Excuse me sir but are you in room 114?' It was the receptionist again and either Bella had something in her eye or she was desperately trying to get the girls attention.

'Mmhmm, thats me. Why?' The girl leaned closer.

'Oh nothing, we enjoyed your display this morning.'

A high pitched strangled noise escaped Bella and she pushed herself away from the desk a little violently.

'I'll be in my room ok? You can handle this right.' And she marched off before Edward could respond. He turned back to the girl now grinning at him inanely. What had she said before Bella got her knickers in a twist? Something about a display?

'We saw everything. With the doors open you can see right into your room.' The girl looked across the pool and he followed her eyeline. Suddenly it all became clear, well almost.

'What do you mean by 'we'?' Edward asked even though he felt his stomach drop to his toes.

'Me and the girl, the one who was here with you just now.'

'Oh shit!' Edward now knew why she'd been funny with him, he'd totally blown it without even realising. 'Everything?'

The girl nodded slowly. 'E-ve-ry-thing.'

Bella lay on her bed and felt like crying. Things were going from bad to worse. Now she'd been assaulted and had to be rescued by the one guy she'd witnessed screwing some blonde before breakfast. Great. Things were going great. She hadn't even been here 24 hrs yet, was it too early to call Alice and Rose?

As if by magic, the phone in her room rang making her jump and thank the powers that be at the same time. She picked it up keeping her fingers crossed just in case.

'Hello?'

'Bella?'

'Alice oh my god am I happy to hear your voice.' Bella's heart gave a twist as she realised she should never have come on her own.

'How are you babe? Having the time of your life?' She could hear Rose in the background asking for the phone, Alice put her on.

'We miss you loads!' Just hearing those words Bella couldn't stop the tears any longer. She launched into a sobbing version of the last two days events, from the delayed plane to the receptionist informing Edward of her spying on him having sex this morning. It was awful and she wanted to come home now.

'Bella Swan!' Alice said firmly. 'You are not backing out now. You are a strong independent woman.'

'Yeah Bella,' Joined in Rose. 'You need some fun in your life and those boys sound like fun.'

'Rose! I am supposed to be giving up on men not encouraging them.'

'Oh don't be daft Bella. Its not everyday you get to sleep between a bunch of fit rugby blokes.'

'Ignore her.' Alice interrupted. 'I think its been a while.'

Bella giggled as Rose indignantly informed them it hadn't. She loved her friends and already she felt better for speaking to them.

'Now get dressed up and go down to dinner, and go with the flow Bella. No more rules ok? If you get asked out try it, if you get left alone enjoy it. What's the harm?'

By the time Bella put the phone down she was feeling revitalised and in much better spirits. She showered and dressed in white linen trousers and pink chiffon sleeveless tunic. It was low cut at the front and made her boobs look massive. This wasn't the point though, she reminded herself, its to make me feel good about myself not what anyone else thinks. But even as she said it she was picturing someone else all together, someone with green eyes and stunning butt cheeks.

Alice stared at the receiver after Bella had hung up.

'I really hope she'll be ok' Rose took the words from her mouth. 'Sounds like she might like this Edward dude though eh?' she winked suggestively.

'Yeah but you know Bella, she won't pursue it, unless…..'

Rose looked at her confused. Suddenly Alice's face lit up.

'Come on Rose get your suitcase, Bella needs our help.'

The temperature hadn't dropped one bit as Bella walked down to the restaurant. She could see the guys making their way back from the beach, throwing the ball between them and chatting animatedly. Automatically she looked for Edward. She couldn't help herself, even though she couldn't face him yet, she still wanted just a quick glance. The throng of bodies reached her and nearly everyone said hi. Jacob came bounding over, stopping her at the poolside. She really didn't want to have to fight him off again and she was keen to get out of the lively game being played around them.

'Hey Bella, I'm sorry you know about earlier? It was just a joke.'

'Yeah I know.' They both neatly sidestepped a tackling group as they fell onto a row of empty sun loungers next to the pool. 'I was playing too. Truce?'

'Ok.' Jacob smiled as he held out his hand for her to shake. Bella lifted her hand to his and at the same time felt someone slam into her body sending her flying into the air. She screamed as she hit the surface of the pool, her attacker still jammed against her. They both started flailing under the water in a bid to reach the surface, but the chiffon of her top made it impossible to see and bound them together like a web. Bella started grabbing wildly at the other person. All she could feel was lots of bare skin. Very warm, very solid bare skin. Even in her panicked state Bella could almost appreciate the feel of his muscles bunching beneath her touch. Unexpectedly, she felt his hands cover hers and she realised, with great shame, that she had been properly feeling him up. Now feeling completely mortified and out of oxygen, Bella pushed upwards towards the surface, breaking it at the same time as the stranger. Only fate wouldn't be so kind as to grant Bella a stranger. As soon as she saw those familiar green eyes, Bella felt like sinking back under the water and staying there.

'Jesus Bella I'm so sorry.' Edward stammered pushing the water out of his eyes. Bella thought he actually looked sexier dripping. 'Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?' As he said this he reached towards her and placed one hand round her waist and the other under her chin, the water making their bodies float together naturally. Once again Bella couldn't help but notice how warm his skin was, especially when it was pressed against her.

'I think I'm fine.' She stammered back, either through the cold now making her shiver or the close proximity to Edward's chest. He smiled at her and for a brief moment Bella thought he was going to kiss her, but then Jacob leaned down and the moment was gone. Which was fine with her because she didn't want him to kiss her anyway, right?

'Shall we get you out of here?' Edward said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella thought about her white linen trousers and pale pink top and wondered if it was wholly sensible standing before an entire rugby team in a see-through outfit. She wasn't sure this was what Alice had meant when she said 'go with the flow'.

'Um, I kind of can't, unless someone gets me a towel?' Edward looked down and chuckled to himself.

'You're not supposed to look!' Bella hissed hitting him playfully on the arm. Edward pouted and pretended to be wounded. 'Ok ok, Jacob get Bella a towel would you, and tell everyone to clear off. We'll meet back here for 7.' They both watched as the group dispersed and Jacob headed inside.

'Before I tell Jacob to give you the towel you have to agree to one thing.'

'Oh god what?'

'What's that face for? What do think I'm going to ask?'

Bella couldn't look at him and instead focussed on the point where his chest met hers in the water.

'Nothing, I don't know, just ask me.'

Edward chuckled again. 'Would you have dinner with us? Tonight? So I can apologise for tackling you into the pool against your will.'

The question totally took Bella by surprise and without looking too much into it she realised that actually she would like that very much.

'Yeah ok.' A girl had to keep it cool right. But as Edward grinned back at her, Bella suddenly felt all hot and bothered.

Edward is watching the door. He knows he is doing it but every time he tries to concentrate on a conversation he finds himself staring at the bloody thing again. Bella had gone to get changed and do whatever it is that makes girl all pretty and sparkly and smell gorgeous. He'd gone to his room showered quickly and threw on the nearest pair of jeans and a shirt. That was half an hour ago and the anticipation is now driving him nuts. Maybe he should go up and see if she needs a hand with anything. Luckily before he could pursue that thought, Bella appears and his jaw nearly hits the table. She is wearing a short denim skirt and black shiny heels, which make her legs look long and toned and only adds fuel to his fantasies. Her top is a plain white t-shirt which somehow moulds to her tiny waist, and highlights her perfect round breasts. Her long hair is straight and shiny and just begging him to run his hands through it.

She sees him and waves, and right at that moment Edward wishes more than anything in the world that he is sitting at this table on his own, and that there isn't a pack of young hot blooded males with enough testosterone to sink a ship right beside him. But, unfortunately he isn't and there is.

Edward held his head in his hands as the first of the wolf whistles started, and smiles apologetically at Bella as she slides into the seat opposite him in the midst of the cacophony. He notices she is blushing slightly and won't meet his gaze.

'I'm sorry about the cavemen. Is everything ok?'

She finally looks up and gives him a crooked smile.

'What? Yeah fine, I hardly noticed.' They both laugh and Edward feels some of her tension dissipate.

'Would you like a drink?' He ventures, trying to act like a proper gentleman would.

'Sex on the beach?'

Edward nearly chokes and dives for the door at the same time, but the smile playing on her lips stops him. He's not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

'How about an Orgasm?' Jacob pipes up from down the table and winks at Bella when she scowls. 'Slippery nipple?' Edward is relieved to see Bella shake her head. 'Slow comfortable screw against the wall?' She shakes her head again. 'Doggie style?'

'Jacob! that's not even a cocktail!' Jacob gets a round of applause from the guys and Bella laughs warmly. It seems she is starting to enjoy the playful banter.

Bella studies Edward closely as he orders her a drink from the incredibly pretty waitress currently fluttering her long eyelashes at him. It seems to her that he hasn't even noticed. A leggy redhead squeezes past them deliberately in the shortest mini skirt Bella has ever seen, and would you believe, drops her purse in front of Edward's chair. Bella's mouth falls as the girl shamelessly bends over and wriggles her hips in his direction. She could have been an old age pensioner bending down to pick up her walking stick for all the attention Edward gave her. Bella's heart trips a little, actually she kind of thinks Edward would have probably got off his arse and helped the old lady retrieve her stick. Oh god she is grinning.

'What?' he asks and for a moment Bella can't think of an answer.

'Thanks for saving me today.'

'You're very welcome.'

And then she blushes deeply, because Edward is staring at her like she is the most fascinating thing he's ever laid eyes on, when moments ago he was being given the come on by two very gorgeous women, one of whom quite literally baring all to him, and he didn't even register it. She thinks this is significant somehow, that maybe she got it wrong? Perhaps he's not a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy after all.

Bella's theory strengthens as they chat easily through their meal, which she can't actually remember what she had or even if it was good, play silly drinking games involving lots of tequila and make fun of Jacob trying to escape from the girl he'd pulled at another bar last night and simultaneously chat up two others. She'd been properly introduced to all the guys and secretly loved the fact she was the only girl sitting at their table.

Edward hadn't left her side all night and she hadn't truthfully felt much like leaving his either. He was great company. Funny, intelligent and just so easy to get along with. And god damn was he sexy. She could hardly believe he was smiling at _her_, or leaning towards _her _to whisper embarrassing facts about his team mates and let her in on their in-side jokes, or gently stroking _her_ arm whenever he passed her a drink. It was highly intoxicating.

They were sat at the bar of another club when Pink's 'So What?' came on. This was Bella, Alice and Rosalie's favourite song at the moment and would involve them all storming the dance floor, dancing hard and depending on how drunk they were, shouting at all the men near by how indeed they didn't need them. She feels all nostalgic and misses her friends like crazy.

'Do you want to dance?'

Bella looks up at Edward holding out his hand to her. His smile wavers slightly and she tries not to notice his hand shake.

'Sure.' she answers feeling almost quite the opposite. She takes his hand and he leads her onto the crowded dance floor. Bella isn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't what she got. As soon as they find a gap, Edward pulls her arm so that she is flung towards him and starts jumping around like a crazed hippy on speed. She stands there feeling stupid for about half a second before a huge grin spread across her face and a feeling of complete abandonment takes her by surprise. Enthusiastically she starts jumping along with him, her pulse racing when he realises she isn't going to walk off the floor and simply beams at her. They bounce together and fling their arms in the air, singing along at the top of their voices. Bella is weirdly impressed Edward knows most of the words, and highly amused when he adds his own lyrics. He twirls her round and round, bumps their hips together, does the running man and the funky chicken and when Bella thinks she might pass out from laughing, the music changes to Beyonce's 'Sweet Dreams'. Without missing a beat Edward takes her hand and twirls her into his body, holding her close for a second. Bella looks up into Edward's eyes and forgets she's in a club full of people and that shes had quite a bit to drink by this point. She forgets he was shagging a gorgeous blonde this morning, and she forgets she was supposed to be forgetting about men. All she thinks about is how Edward's body is pressing against her and how it's turning her on massively. Then they are moving together, the heavy beat of the music pulsing and leading their bodies. The attraction is instant. Edward's hands drop to her hips as he guides her movements in time with his. She notes with great satisfaction that he is an incredible dancer. His body naturally responds to the rhythm and moves with such fluidity its absurdly sexy. He flips her around and guides her back against him. Spurred on by her own confidence she reaches her arms around his neck and winds her way down his body and back up again. Bella hears the sharp intake of breath as her bottom brushes against the front of his jeans and excitement zips through her abdomen. He's very clearly as turned on as she is.

Edward thinks he might possibly be dreaming again. Surely this is another of his frustrated, wishful thinking fantasies and in fact Bella isn't grinding her ass in a tiny mini skirt into his very erect manhood right now. He was having to assure himself with great conviction it wasn't actually happening, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep this much control. As it was, he thought he might be gripping the imaginary Bella's gorgeous imaginary hips a little too hard, for fear of touching her anywhere else, imaginarily of course

Just as he is calculating how long it would take to get back to his hotel room from here, he spies the blonde from this morning making her way across the dance floor to him. His veins turn to ice and he wonders if he could please wake up now. What should he do? Pick Bella up and run off with her over his shoulder? It seems the safest option in his opinion.

Bella notices Edward's body change, almost as if he is expecting to have to leg it quick. He is still holding her hips tightly though, so she assumes it isn't because of her. Then it becomes obvious.

'Edward, you are a naughty boy! I thought we were going to meet at the hotel bar?' The insanely skinny blond slurrs loudly at them both. Bella feels two things upon seeing her, the first is anger at Edward as she assumes he is meeting her to pick up where they left off this morning. And the second perhaps more disturbing, is pure white hot jealousy that the cow knew what it was like to have Edward inside her. She spins away from him, ignoring his attempts to not let her go.

'I should have known.' Bella hisses at Edward, her pride now truly fucked over. 'I thought maybe you were different but then I know you've already screwed _her_ and god knows how many others since you've been here, so I really shouldn't be surprised. Don't even think about talking to me again, you're a selfish prick like the rest of them.' Bella turns to the girl 'Have fun. Again.' she says icily and turns on her heel, leaving them standing there.


	3. Part 3

'What was that all about?' The blond says to Edward as he watches Bella leave. 'Where's Jacob? He's been avoiding me since I gave him a blowjob in the Jacuzzi' Edward makes a mental note to never to go in the Jacuzzi and points out Jacob's face stuck to a girl he vaguely recognises from the restaurant. 'Ah shit.' The blond exclaims, 'Oh well, is James about?' God these girls would do anything with anyone. The thought makes him feel sad and alone and he thinks of the one person who hadn't flashed her tits about all day in front of as many men as possible, who hadn't invited him to her room for an hour maximum, who hadn't flirted outrageously with every man in a ten foot radius and bedded half of those already. The one person who had been appalled by the very thought that he had.

He isn't sure whether he is more bothered by the fact that she had labelled him a complete man-whore or a selfish prick. Either way, he had hurt Bella and he wasn't going to let her go back to her hotel room feeling shit because of him.

'I'm going back to the hotel mate.' He tells Jasper solemnly.

'She went left.' Jasper replies. He's a good friend.

Bella holds her hand up to the bar man to signal for another shot of tequila. Man this stuff is strong and quick to numb her senses. She almost couldn't feel the sting of rejection and the humiliation of thinking you mattered only to find out you were only one of many. She eyes the shot glasses lined up along the bar and wonders why they kept swaying to and fro when she is trying to count them. A hand lands on her shoulder and the room stops moving.

'Bella what are you doing?'

She swings her head to face him and nearly catapults herself off the bar stool.

'What did I say to you …about no speaking?….. to me?……..for ever?'

'You're drunk.'

'Fuck you.'

Bella slides less than gracefully from the stool, hoikes her skirt down and rearranges her breasts in her tight top. She registers vaguely that she probably shouldn't have done that in the middle of a bar with Edward watching her but hey. Shooting him a look, she stumbles towards to exit and takes another left.

'Bella that's the way to the beach, the hotel is the other way.'

'Yes I know that, I wanted to go to the fucking beach ok? Now leave me alone. Go on back to shagging the rest of the island.'

Bella's words hurt but he has a feeling he knows where they were coming from. She'd been hurt before, he was sure of it. Edward had felt this venom. He couldn't stand the thought that he'd been made a complete fool of. That he wasn't good enough for her to stay faithful to him. It seemed to him that everyone was cheating on everyone else and he hated it. And he could totally understand why Bella wanted nothing to do with him after she had witnessed with her own eyes, his stupid as fuck arse banging some girl he'd never even met before, less than 24 hrs into his holiday. But how could he tell her that it was precisely because of her that he'd done it. He would sound like the biggest egomaniac out there, not to mention complete wanker.

He watches as she daintily tries to lower herself onto one of the sun loungers without revealing any more flesh than is strictly necessary, but misjudges it and flies backwards onto the sand, legs spread-eagled in the air. He tries not to laugh, and then he tries very hard not to look. Bella gives up trying to climb back onto the lounger and settles with sitting on the sand. Edward sits behind her a few feet away.

'Did someone cheat on you Bella?'

'Yes. I mean no! shit, just fuck off would you!' He takes her first answer simply because of the heartbreaking way she had whispered the word.

'You have a very dirty mouth when you are drunk.' Bella smiles in the darkness and he chuckles to himself, amused and interested in the thought that Bella is a lot more than she lets people see, unlike the majority of the girls here where what you saw was what you very much got.

'And you are a very naughty boy!' She uses the same tone as the blond and Edward's toes curl.

'Bella about that….'

'I don't want to know Edward.' Bella says standing up unsteadily and swiping sand off her legs. 'I don't care.'

He thinks that the way she grinds her teeth together means otherwise but doesn't comment on it. They start walking back to the hotel, Bella weaving an intricate web along the pathway and often standing on Edward's foot in the process.

'Why did you come here?'

'I don't want to talk to you about it.' Bella says firmly. 'I don't want to talk to you at all.'

'Can you please let me explain?' Edward begs and almost collides with Bella when she stops stock still on the path facing him.

'Go on then. Thirty seconds.'

'No way, I need at least five minutes.'

'Ha!' Bella snorts in his direction, pointing her finger at him. 'See I knew there was more than one slutty girl. One minute tops.'

Edward raises an eyebrow. 'Three'

'Two minutes and 28 seconds and counting.' Bella plonks herself on a nearby wall and studies her wrist, where Edward notes with a smile is a faint white line where he guesses her watch would normally be. He sits next to her and still doesn't know what he is going to say.

'My girlfriend cheated on me very publicly, there were pictures on the internet, probably still are.' Bella is still scrutinising her arm. 'So I came here to get away from it all, a complete break. No women.' Out of the corner of his eye he notices she is staring at him with her mouth open. 'Then our plane was delayed and I got distracted by this brown hair, brown eyed gorgeous girl who followed us everywhere we went.' Bella looks like she is going to protest that statement so Edward places a finger lightly on her lips and continues. 'I swore I wasn't going to be sucked in by another female again only to have her go off with other guys.'

'So you had sex with someone else?'

Edward winces at her tone.

'Yes. I'm not proud of what I did and had I just had the guts to ask you out then, I wouldn't have done it Bella.'

'And the girl? She keeps following you around?'

'Oh she's after a new world record for sleeping with as many guys as possible in a week I think. She only finds me so that she can home in on the next poor sucker.'

'Sounds perfect for Jacob.' Bella mutters and Edward laughs loudly.

'I thought the same thing.'

They are both silent for a while letting everything sink in.

'And what about now?' Bella asks. Edward watches her face for a long time, wanting to kiss her but knowing it would be the wrong thing to do.

'Now I just want to make sure you're ok.'

Bella was a bit taken back by his answer. Did she read the signals wrong earlier? Did he not fancy her in the slightest? Not even enough for a small kiss on the lips? She was sure there was some chemistry between them, some little spark of excitement, but then again it could have been her sad and desperate side making something out of nothing. She didn't know the answer to that but she does know that she isn't feeling too well.

'Edward, I think I'm gonna puke.'

He gathers her hair in his hands as she leans forward and vomits loudly. Even though the sound and smell of it turns his stomach violently, he still marvels at how soft her hair feels, and catches a glimpse of bare skin as her t-shirt rides up slightly on her back. He was such a jerk to sleep with that skinny blond no-body. He had this awful gut wrenching feeling that there could have been something really special with Bella, and he'd gone and ruined it before it had even got started.

She sits back up and leans on his shoulder, swiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Better?' he asks lifting his t-shirt and offering it to her to wipe the vomit off on.

'Can you take me to bed now?' She replies sleepily and even though he knows what she means by it, it still makes his heart race a little to hear her say it.

They walk really slowly back to the hotel and collect their room keys. Bella is practically asleep on his shoulder as they climb the one flight of stairs to their floor.

'Outside a club.' She mutters abruptly.

'No we're nearly back to your room now Bella.' Edward misinterprets

'No. He fucked her, outside a club. She was blond.' It's like she was making a casual observation. 'I saw them.' Edward really hates himself then. For being right about her and for screwing another blond in front of her. He doesn't know what to say.

And then her tears come. Great gulping sobs, deep anguished breaths and he struggles to hold her upright. He gives in and picks her legs up, holding her to him as he climbs the stairs two at a time. She weighs nothing, but feels right in his arms.

'Don't leave me on my own Edward.' She sobs into his chest. He notes briefly he had no intention of leaving her even if she hadn't asked.

He opens his room up and shuts the door behind them, bolting it from the inside. Then he tries to lay Bella on his bed but her arms are clasped so tightly round his neck he has no choice but to lay down with her. She snuggles deeper into his neck, still hiccupping sobs.

'I came to get away from it too. No men.' He feels her smile at the irony. 'You're my distraction.' Then he feels her go body go limp and her breathing even out, and soon enough he has joined her.

When Bella awakens she has a strange feeling something is different. The first thing she registers is that she is still fully clothed. The second being the thumping headache and the third that she isn't in her bed, she isn't even in her own room. Where is she? Sitting up seems like a good idea at the time but in reality it hurts and makes everything lurch horribly. Slowly she lays back down and takes in her surroundings. She remembers falling off a sun lounger, drinking tequila, dancing with Edward. Ah Edward. Oh shit she remembers the blond girl again and shouting at Edward. And crying at Edward and being carried upstairs by Edward. Did she puke? Yes, and Edward held her hair. It was all coming back unfortunately. She does vaguely remember Edward bringing her in here and holding her close until she fell asleep, but he's not here now.

'He's done a runner.' Bella breathes out loud feeling dangerously close to tears again. She'd told him about Mike and he'd told her about his girlfriend, but hadn't he also said something about this being a no women holiday? You're a fine one to talk Bella Swan, look at you in some strange man's bed. He's not strange! Bella protested to herself. He's Edward! And he's left you.

Bella feels hurt and rejected but bravely stumbles off the bed, finds her key on the side table, and lets herself into her own room. It is cool and dark in here and she spies a bottle of water on the side. She drinks deeply and notices a flashing light on the desk as she does so. It's the telephone, she has a message.

'Bella! It me, Alice and Rose. Come down to the beach we need to see you right away.'

Admittedly it didn't take much to confuse Bella on a normal day, but on a day after tequila, vomiting, tearful confessions, and abandonment, it took a good four and a half minutes before she fully realises what they are saying. They're here?

She showers gently, brushes her teeth thoroughly, gulps another bottle of water and grabs her sunglasses and a hat.

As she picks her way through the sun loungers she notices there isn't a game of rugby in full swing on the sand. That would be because they were all congregated around two very beautiful ladies in extremely skimpy bikinis. Bella rolls her eyes as she approaches the group. Alice sees her first and screams something incomprehensible, leaping up and enveloping her in a massive bear hug. Her head throbs painfully and she winces involuntarily.

'Bella had a rough night last night.' Jacob pipes up and Bella glowers at him. Had Edward been telling everyone already? Rose gives her a gentle squeeze and makes room for her on her lounger. She turns to Emmett who Bella knows is one of the group leaders.

'We need some private time with Bella.' She all but orders him, and Bella's mouth drops as he nods at her and disperses the mass of bodies around them. He gives her a sly wink before disappearing off himself.

'Wow you work quick.' Bella admires, as Rose grins back at her.

'So anyway what happened?' Alice asks eager to find out the gossip.

'Nu-uh-uh. First, how come you are here? Not that I'm not over the moon to have you.'

Rose takes Bella's hand. 'We were worried about you. You sounded so down and in need of cheering up and we wanted this to go well. So….here we are! And it's a lovely break from work.' Bella swats them both and then proceeds to tell them about yesterday, last night and this morning. They oooh and aaah and grrrrrr in the right places and when she gets to the part about Edward not being there this morning they both go very quiet.

'Well, he might have had a perfectly good reason.' Rose speaks up because no-one else knows what to say.

'Like what?'

Just as Bella suspects, no answer.

'It's fine, I'm fine. Its not what I came here for anyway.'

'Well look.' Alice says brightly so as not to bring down the party atmosphere. 'Sounds like you had one hell of a night, give the guy some space, he might just be letting you down gently. Don't put all your hopes into a rebound anyway, you know its never going to work, your expectations are unrealistic and anyone looks better than your ex. I mean take a look around Bells,' she gestures to the immediate area which is admittedly jam packed with half naked hotties playing rugby. 'You could have your pick of the guys.'

Bella doesn't know what to say. She looks at her best friend and wonders if she'd told the story right, if somehow she'd left important parts of it out that would put things into a whole new perspective. Maybe Alice is right, it was kind of a rebound thing. Maybe she did imagine that spark between them. Perhaps it is best left alone and Edward had thought the same this morning and let her have her space.

But the thought makes her feel uneasy. In fact, the thought makes her stomach churn ferociously. In truth she doesn't like Alice's advice one little bit.

Alice sits back and watches the conflicting emotions on Bella's face. She knows it's a bit mean to do this to her but she thinks it will be better for Bella this way. After all, she knows why Edward wasn't in bed when Bella woke up this morning.

The rest of the morning Bella watches the girls sunning themselves and carefully analysing each guys musculature in great detail to each other. Bella's hangover was too full on for anything sun related, so she lie dormant under a large umbrella, which was now free of charge to her thanks to her attacker.

'Bella?' Rose asks her and she has a feeling she knows what is coming. 'Would you say Emmett's type would be more Liz Hurley or Pamela Anderson?' Every question she had asked her that morning was Emmett related. It was beginning to get a little bit tiresome.

'I don't know Rose. Hey Emmett! Are you a more Liz Hurley guy or Pamela Anderson guy?'

'Bella what are you doing?' Rose hisses at her.

'Well you wanted to know.'

'Yeah, your opinion, not his!'

Emmett saunters over not taking his eyes from Rose's lounger. 'What's up sweet cheeks?' Bella cringes but she notices Rose blushing demurely, WTF?

He sits on the end of her lounger and then turns his gaze to meet Bella's. 'Well I would say I'm definitely more of a blond fan.' he replies wrapping one of Rose's blond locks around his finger.

'Yeah aren't you all.' Bella mutters before receiving a sharp kick in the shin.

One of Edward's other friend's Bella recalls as Jasper, wanders over and takes up a spot next to Alice. Charmingly, Bella notices how cute a foursome they would make.

'Bella could you get me some water I'm parched.' Alice asks her with a pointed look in Jasper's direction. Jasper leaps up immediately, 'I'll go.'

'No!' Alice pulls him back down, 'It ok Bella wanted to go.'

This is great, thinks Bella as she slowly makes her way to the bar. _They come here to see me and now they don't even want me around spoiling their romance vibes. _Bella orders three waters and some snacks from the guy at the bar. She sees an empty seat around the corner and decides she might just hang here for a bit and give them some space. But as she reaches for it, she notices a familiar figure perched on the seat next it. Edward. And shit, he's seen her, and yep he doesn't look too pleased.

Actually Edward had been sat at the bar for most of the morning. He didn't have the heart to join his mates on the beach or even witness people enjoying themselves, so he had hidden here where no-one could see him and wallowed in a few beers. And now she is here, looking at him expectantly. What did she want him to say?

'Hi'

'Hi'

'You left this morning.' They both say this at the same time. Bella is still holding onto the stool and Edward gestures for her to join him. She does so hesitantly.

'You first.' she says as she takes a long drink from her glass with Edward watching her closely.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like shit.' she grumbles. 'You?'

'The same.' Bella is a little confused to see that actually Edward does look really put out by something. She would have thought he would be ecstatic to have found she left on her own accord and didn't need to be turfed out of his bed making a messy scene. He hadn't even bothered to give her a goodbye fuck like the other girls, so she really can't have been that important. Is that what is troubling you so much Bella? That he didn't even want to have sex with you?

'Why didn't you want to have sex with me?' Bella blurts suddenly. Edward chokes on his pint and the barman has a sudden interest in cleaning this side of the bar. Blood rushes to her face and she feels like curling up into a ball forever. Clearly she is still drunk and shouldn't be having this conversation. 'Please don't answer that.' She pleads, laying her head on her arms, but he does.

'Do you want me to want to have sex with you?' Bella thinks this is dangerous territory and refuses to answer. She's just contemplating the best way to escape all this when she hears him ask softly.

'Why did you leave this morning?'

Her head snaps up and she cant help but stare at him blankly. Why does he look so sad?

'No, you left. I woke up and you were gone. So I left. I got the message loud and clear thanks.' Bella makes to get off the stool, but Edward places his hand on her arm to stop her.

'Bella I went to get you breakfast. And painkillers. I thought you might need them when you woke up and when I came back you were gone. I assumed you regretted what you said last night and still hated me.'

Bella sits back down and looks confused. 'I never hated you.'

'You seemed very angry at me last night.'

'I….um' Bella blushes deeply. Does she have the guts to say this?

Edward waits patiently. There's clearly been a huge misunderstanding. The relief that's coursing through him is almost overriding the sense that he is a complete and utter fucking idiot. How could he have messed this up so spectacularly?

'I was jealous.' Bella eventually says, her shoulders sagging with the release of it. 'I wanted to be that girl in your room.'

'No you don't Bella.' Edward says seriously even though his heart is leaping, along with other parts of his anatomy at the thought of Bella naked in his room. 'I used her. She meant nothing to me.' He watches her face as she processes this, holding his breath. He knows he doesn't deserve her trust in him but fucking hell does he want it.

'I know it's a lot to ask Bella, but can we start over?'

Bella can hardly breathe. Edward wants to start over. He doesn't want her to leave him alone. He didn't want her to leave his bed this morning, he was getting her breakfast.

'Ok deal.' She holds her hand out for him to shake, he takes it and yanks her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

'I'm sorry Bella.' He whispers into her hair.

'I'm sorry too Edward.' She whispers back. Then he releases her and grins lopsidedly.

'Where are you sitting?' He indicates to her drinks lined up on the bar.

And so they walk back to the beach carrying drinks and snacks and get a round of applause and a few whoops as they do so. The loudest being from her so called friend Alice. Bella knows instinctively she had something to do with this.

The rest of the day is filled with sun, ice cream and getting to know each other. Bella learns about Edward's passion for rugby, not that she hadn't worked that out for herself, and how his ex forced him to give it up. She's so appalled by this revelation that a tear breaks loose and flows down her cheek. Edward removes it with his finger, thinking he has never met someone with so much empathy and compassion, and in the back of his mind happily logs the fact that she would never ask this of him.

She tells him about her stalker ex and her fair share of disastrous relationships. Edward's face is a picture. A mix of anger and sometimes homicidal tendencies towards her ex boyfriends, and hope that he knows he would treat Bella one hundred per cent better if given the chance, not counting yesterday's little episode.

When Bella's headache has subsided, she and Alice join in with the lads on the sand. Rose isn't really into sports so she sits and watches. Bella and Alice run rings around the guys who have all decided to play stupid and let the girls win. They're not expecting Alice to have a mean tackle or Bella to be as quick as lightening. They are confused as to why they are suddenly losing the game and all their passes are being intercepted, their formations anticipated and their legs taken out from underneath them. They don't know that Bella used to play at county level and Alice was her coach.

Edward stands and watches as Bella seeks out a space and Alice passes her the ball, then she deftly slips this way and that around the grasps and dives of much bigger men and scores another try. Never has he smiled so hard or been so proud, and his heart is in his mouth as he scoops her up for a victory parade. It doesn't take long before everyone is playing again, and this time the girls are treated with respect and equality. They still annihilate them.

Bella and Alice try to get Rose to join them. She agrees begrudgingly and makes Emmett promise they wont be too rough with her. He agrees by picking her up and running with her into the sea. Bella looks to Edward as he gets a mischievous look in his eye. She almost reaches her lounger before she's flung over his shoulder and he's running towards the water. He drops them into a huge wave and they both surface spluttering. Bella tries to dunk his head in the salty water in revenge but Edward just takes both her wrists and pins them behind her back. They are pressed together, breathless and giggly and Bella wonders whether he will kiss her now. It would be the perfect time to kiss her, she thinks. It would be the perfect time to anything her, but Jasper dives into a wave with Alice beside them and the moment is lost.

Much later Alice declares it is time to get ready for this evening. She instructs the guys to meet them in the hotel bar at seven. She notices how Bella and Edward are watching each other frequently but nervously and feels like plan B should now be set in motion.

Back in her room Bella has showered, finally getting all the sand out of her long tangled hair and Alice is blow drying it with all the care of a dog excitedly shaking his chew toy.

'It's the beach head look.' she says in all seriousness.

'But Alice, I just washed out my beach head look!'

Alice gives her hair a tug and Bella shuts her mouth. She should know better by now not to question Alice's creativity when it comes to fashion.

When they've finished, Bella feels like she's been put through an extensive car wash using all the attachments. She's been primped and preened to perfection and she's now allowed to see her reflection. The girl staring back at her looks a bit like the Bella she knows but somehow more. Her hair is hanging in silky waves around her shoulders, her skin looks flawless and her eyes look big enough to drown in. The dress Alice brought with her sits loose across her collarbones and draws in to emphasize a tiny waist before flaring out over her hips. It stops at just the right length to make her legs look longer than Elle McPherson's but not as slutty as Katie Price.

'Wow.' Bella breathes and both Rose and Alice nod with satisfaction.

'Oh so you like it now then?' Alice teases and Bella gives her a huge hug.

They walk down to the hotel bar and Bella cannot believe how nervous she feels. She could do with a drink, but she's not sure she can stomach it after last night. They spot the large group of guys standing by the bar and squeal excitedly to each other. Bella has a feeling this night is going to be momentous for all of them.

Rose spots Emmett and rushes over to him as he picks her up gently and swings her around. Jasper appears in front of Alice, taking her hand and kissing it sweetly before leading her off to the bar. Bella notices with some alarm that Alice is giggling coyly and fluttering her eyelashes in Jasper's direction. She has never seen Alice be anything other than a ball breaker with guys and they could never get enough of being pushed around, stood up and put in their place. This was a side to Alice she's never seen before, it must be love.

Suddenly Bella is aware she's stood on her own in the doorway. Where is her prince charming? A not to subtle cough catches Bella's attention and as she follows the sound she sees Jacob pointing to something behind her. She turns and sees Edward frozen to the spot, staring incredulously at her. Realising he isn't going to sweep her off her feet, she moves towards him wondering if she has a panty liner stuck to her ass or something equally embarrassing.

She stops in front of him and Edward is still staring dumbly at her face.

'Edward' she says and it seems to break the spell slightly.

'Bella?' She nods once and then he is kissing her hard and rough and exactly, Bella thinks, as she wanted to be kissed by him. His hands are in her hair and round her waist and his tongue is teasing her lips apart. She moans into his mouth and he pulls away abruptly.

'Are you hungry?' he asks huskily, she shakes her head as she watches his pupils dilated with lust. 'Want a drink?' she shakes her head again. 'Mind missing out on some time with your friends?' Bella turns to see Emmett demonstrating something to Rose who was only interested in his ass from her angle, and Alice laughing enthusiastically at something Jasper was saying. Somehow she didn't think they would miss her.

'Good. Because I really want to have sex with you right now.'

Bella's knees almost give way with the thrill of desire that rocks through her. Dear god the man is sex personified. They hurry out of the bar and up to Edward's room. He doesn't let go of her hand and she keeps up with his pace. When they reach the door Edward pushes her up against it as he fumbles with the key in the lock. His mouth is hot and urgent on hers and she feels like she might explode there and then if he doesn't get this door open soon. She yanks his shirt out of his trousers which startles Edward so much he drops the key on the floor. Breaking their kiss he bends to retrieve it and then places kisses all the way up her legs to her already wet panties. Bella's knees do buckle as she feel his tongue on her throbbing clit, but Edward catches her and picks her up, jamming his key in the door.

He places her down on the other side as he locks and triple locks the door. He doesn't want any interruptions. Then he turns and looks at the gorgeous woman standing in his hotel room. He can hardly believe its her, in fact for a moment in the hotel bar he really didn't know if it was. She looked like an angel standing there with really long legs and pert breasts. He was lucky he had enough restraint to get them up here. Bella starts to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the floor. His cock is straining so hard against his jeans its becoming painful. She walks towards him in just her lacy bra and slip of an excuse for pants and he thinks he might just have died and gone to heaven. Maybe she is his angel.

She reaches him and finishes removing his shirt, her soft hands tracing his chest and stomach. She's biting on her bottom lip and sucking in her breath and her eyes widen as she feels the pop of her bra being undone. He cant take his eyes from her as she releases the fabric to the floor and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Her fingers brush against him tantalisingly and he has to grab her wrists to stop. She looks up at him with a sexy smile on her face as if she knows how much she is affecting him. He leans in and catches her smile with his mouth, thrusting his tongue against hers lazily. He cant remember ever being this turned on before.

Bella relishes the way he's holding her wrists against him and tongues him back earnestly. Kissing Edward is beyond what she imagined it would be, simply because she hasn't experienced anything as good as him. She pulls him backwards until she feels the back of her knees hit the bed causing her to sit down on the edge. Bella leans forwards and kisses his flat stomach whilst running her hands over his tight thighs and firm ass. God she had wanted to do that since she first laid eyes on them walking through the airport. And then she's removing his jeans and briefs, marvelling at his hard length throbbing beneath them. She rubs him gently before taking him into her mouth. Edwards hands are in her hair as she sucks him and when she looks up she can see his face is a picture of ecstasy.

'Bella,' Edward drawls and holds her head steady. 'Not yet.'

She understands and shifts backwards on the bed until she is lying down. Edward crawls towards her and slowly pulls her panties down, now she is naked and exposed to him and yet she feels amazingly comfortable. Edward looks her up and down.

'You are so beautiful.' He whispers as he leans over to kiss her mouth. 'More beautiful than I could ever dream.' He kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, kisses her breasts and coaxes her nipples with his tongue. Just when she cant take it anymore, he leaves a trail of kisses down her abdomen and nudges her legs apart. He kisses the inside of her thighs and then buries his mouth in her sex. Her orgasm is almost instant as she bucks against his tongue.

Edward watches her coming and she looks so fucking sexy it makes him harder still. He stands and reaches in his jeans for a condom. Bella smiles at him languorously.

'A little presumptuous aren't we?' she nods at his jeans.

'Not at all,' he replies, 'just bloody hopeful.' Bella's laugh rings through the air and he wonders if he's ever felt so comfortable with anyone like he does with her.

He rolls the condom on and climbs onto the bed between Bella's legs. She takes him in her hand and guides him towards her slick opening. They both gasp out loud as he enters her slowly stopping only to catch her lip between his. He moves unhurried, savouring every moment and taking in the pleasure written across her face.

'Please Edward,' she pants at him, 'don't stop.'

And he doesn't intend to. Bella's legs come up to wrap around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her and he feels his restraint start to come undone. He kisses her deeply, and thoroughly, filling every one of his senses with her and her alone.

He flips her so that he is on his back looking up at her straddling him. Her breasts fill his hands perfectly and Bella moans as she throws her head back exposing her delicate throat. Edward cannot resist and moves towards her kissing and gently biting her neck. He wraps her legs around his waist and moves to the balcony doors. Bella is grinning at him devilishly.

'You want this?' He teases as he thrusts her against the railing.

'God yes!' Bella cries out, not caring if anyone can see them. It's now she realises how desperately she wanted to be that girl she saw with Edward on their first morning. She wanted to have his hands on her ass, her legs round his waist and his cock driving into her with wild abandon. And it feels almost as if by doing this, it sets the balance right. She can no longer feel like she's missed out on this experience with Edward, that some other cheap tart has got one up on her with him. She wont feel as if she's not good enough anymore.

She looks Edward straight in the eye and her heart catches. He looks so beautiful it makes her ache inside.

'Make me come for you Edward.' She whispers and something in his eyes changes. It's like she's flipped a switch and turned up the heat. They were almost smoldering as he leans forward and whispers close to her ear.

'It would be my pleasure.'

Bella's moan is pure desire as he takes her mouth with a ferocity she doesn't expect. His hands grip her hips close as he plunges into her over and over, each thrust hitting the spot and bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy. She feels his muscles start to tremble and knows he must be close. She grabs his head and thrusts her tongue into his mouth as she feels the start of an explosive orgasm start to take over.

'Fuck..Jesus Bella.' Edward cries into her as he reaches his peak. Their eyes lock as they come simultaneously, Edward bucking into her, his hands gripping her ass tightly. She thinks it's the most passionate, all-encompassing moment of her life and doesn't want it to end, ever.

Edward is awestruck. Had he known it would be like this, he would have picked her up over his shoulder and marched her home at the airport. Why waste a week with the lads when he could have been doing this?

His breath is a little unsteady as he rests his head against Bella's, their bodies still recovering. He can't shake the feeling he wants to say something to her, but his mind is filled with the image of Bella climaxing on his cock, the feel of her firm buttocks in his hands, the sensation of her long legs gripping him with the force of her orgasm and how it had completely sent him over the edge. He had been blown away by the intensity of coming together like that, and had found himself euphoric when he looked into her eyes and found his passion reflected there.

She is simply amazing, Edward thinks as he carries her to his bed and lays her down. She looks up at him and kisses him slowly, stroking his face and pulling his hair gently.

'Thank you.' she whispers, although Edward thinks it is him who should be thanking her.

Once again Bella falls asleep in his arms, her breaths hot and sweet against his chest, her legs still wrapped around his waist, her naked body pressed against his. This time Edward thinks this is how it should be. He thinks this time he wont be going anywhere. And just before he slips into unconsciousness, he thinks how he never wants to let her go.


	4. Part 4

**Bella awakes feeling lighter than air and with a huge grin on her face. She's delighted to find it wasn't a glorious dream but actually a glorious reality, and she snuggles deeper into Edward's armpit. He murmurs appreciatively and tightens his arms around her. She's never slept so close to another human before and thinks she could get quite used to it. She takes a deep heady breath full of Edward. He smells so earthy, and fundamentally male and she can't quite get enough of it. She doesn't want to think too hard about how indescribably perfect last night was, simply because in a few days time they will both be going home and back to their own lives. She just wants to savour the time they do have and make the bloody most of it.**

**With that in mind, Bella reaches out her tongue and licks his nipple inches from her face. Edward responds by teasing her nipple between his fingers and jamming his hard cock against her stomach. She giggles as Edward lazily pulls her on top of him and passes her a condom. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet, although he is grinning from ear to ear. She slowly rolls the condom on him and leans over to place kisses all over his eyes, cheeks, nose and finally lips. Edward's hands are rubbing her thighs and he slips one finger inside her, whimpering into her lips at how wet she already is. She smiles back and is taken by surprise as Edward thrusts into her suddenly. **

**Edward opens his eyes as Bella sits up above him, his body thrust high into hers and wonders how he got so god damn lucky. She moves slowly at first and Edward loves being able to fondle her fine tits, but soon enough he has to hold her hips as he drives himself further and further into her. Her cries of building excitement and the feel of her hot pussy surrounding him would be enough for anyone, but coupled with the sight of her close to orgasm, sucking on her bottom lip, her head thrown back in ecstasy is more than he can take and he comes forcefully, acknowledging the exact moment Bella joins him. **

**Later Bella finally brings herself to slip away for a change of clothes. Edward is kissing her manipulatively and begging her not to go, and its only when she promises to wear her skimpy bikini to the beach does he let her. She walks the short distance to her room knowing she is beaming and not caring at all. Her smile falls however when she sees a note pinned to her door with her name on it.**

_**Sorry Bella, hope you had fun. See you on the beach, much later!**_

_**Borrow anything you like from room 210**_

_**Love**_

_**Alice**_

**Bella searches through her purse and realises that of course her room key is missing. Normally she would be infuriated by Alice's meddling ways, but today she was proud that she had such pushy friends. Even though they hadn't needed Alice's help last night, she was reassured by the thought that whatever happened, she would have spent another night with Edward.**

**Half an hour later, Bella was walking down to the beach cursing Alice and her brilliant plan. Rose had answered the door before she'd even knocked, meaning she was in on the whole thing too. Bella had completely vetoed the outfit Rose had picked out for her as all the sequins and tassels made her look like a Vegas showgirl, and had finally settled on her current attire, and even that had taken a great deal of persuasion. No matter how much she pulled at the tiny scrap of material trying to cover her breasts it still felt like she was exposing herself to all and sundry.**

**Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat when they found her pretending not to watch Jasper as he was showing off his legendary kicking skills straight into a group of topless sunbathers. **

'**I'll go!' shouts Jacob excitedly as he legs it towards the girls now frantically doing up their tops. It really was like being back in Primary school.**

'**Good night?' Alice asks as Bella tries to sit down without giving herself a wedgie. She merely raises her eyebrows at her friend.**

'**One day you'll thank me.' Alice states going back to Jasper watching.**

**Bella lay back on her lounger and scoures the sand for a certain pair of buttocks. She locates them the same time they turn and their owner spots her, his jaw hitting his chest and his eyes widening. He mock faints, holding his hand to his heart, and Bella lets out an involuntary giggle.**

'**You're welcome.' Alice calls out.**

'**Need some lotion rubbed all over your gorgeous body?' Edward whispers in her ear some moments later and Bella opens her eyes to find him leaning over her, his face inches from hers. She longs to kiss him and by the look in his eyes, so does he.**

'**Hmmhmm.' She mumbles passing him the bottle. He looks a bit put out but then he gets a twinkle in his eye and she almost grabs the bottle back.**

'**As you wish.' He says squeezing the cold cream onto her stomach. **

**Bella squeals loudly as he squeezes some more down her thighs. Oh he is going to enjoy this. He starts by rubbing each arm in turn, careful to brush the side of each breast as he reaches her shoulders. Then he smoothes the lotion down her chest, sweeping her cleavage and making her gasp slightly. He moves to her stomach, brushing his fingers under her bikini top and around her waist. He notices how she squirms when he reaches her hips, having now got the idea of the game. Slowly he massages one finger around her belly button, hearing her breathing change audibly. He stops and moves down to her ankles, working the cream into her soft tiny feet. He sweeps up to her knees and carries on to her thighs. He enjoys their firmness and his gaze looks up to Bella's. She's on fire, her lips parted and eyes glazed over with lust, she begging him to keep going and stop at the same time.**

'**Turn over please.' His voice isn't as stable as he would have liked but Bella does so quickly.**

**This time he rubs the cream between his palms to heat it and gently runs his hands over the smooth of her back. Once again his fingertips accidentally graze the side of her breasts and he realises he might have to sit down soon. He kneels next to her lounger and starts on the backs of her legs, working his way up to her skimpy bikini bottoms. He'd never imagined her wearing something like this, but he thinks she might never have to wear anything else.**

**Bella feels his hands gliding up to the backs of her knees and then to her thighs. She's well aware of people all around her but Edward's teasing her into a frenzy and she is sure if he touches her anywhere near her barely covered pussy she will just come. His hands inch higher and higher until she cannot take it anymore. She sits up suddenly ignoring the knowing looks from her friends and grabs Edward's hand.**

'**Lets go for a walk.' she orders him, stalking past the loungers towards the empty stretch of beach peppered with palm trees. Edward is chuckling as he catches up with her.**

'**What's wrong Bella? Got you all hot under the collar.'**

**They reach a cluster of trees and Bella pushes him up against one of them, checking they were now hidden from view.**

'**In case you hadn't noticed, Edward, I'm not wearing a collar. In fact I'm not wearing much at all' **

**Edward growls low in his chest as their mouths crash together in a rush of anticipation. Bella grabs his hand and pushes it against her damp bottoms. He swings her around so that she has her back against the tree and pushes his erection into her eager palm. He slips his hand beneath her bottoms and slides his fingers inside her, his thumb moving deliciously against her clitoris. She has her hand inside his shorts, feeling his cock throb in her hand as she starts to rub him. Its urgent and hot. Bella is breathing fast as she moves herself against his fingers, and moves her hand over him at a steady pace. And then she is coming, her body bucking into his hand as she feels him clasp his hand around hers finding his pace until with a loud sigh of her name, he ejaculates into her hand. **

**He lifts his head and smiles apologetically, she has already forgiven him ten times over and they both have to laugh at their teenage-like eagerness. **

'**Fancy a swim?' Edward asks after getting his breath back and noticing that he is horny for her already. **

'**Sure.' Bella replies, thinking she could never get tired of this.**

**That evening Bella allowed herself to be spruced up again by Alice and Rose. All three girls were squealing excitedly at each other and replaying step by step, sweet and funny moments during the day like when Emmett had thrown the rugby ball into the waiter's tray of drinks because he had complimented Rose on her shoes. She'd tried to explain to Emmett that he was clearly gay but he remained unapologetic. **

**Bella hands Alice her room key trying not to blush at what it clearly means and this sets them all off again.**

**They meet up for dinner and drinks and dance the evening away in one of the many clubs Bella and Edward had missed out on the night before. The guys take up half the dance floor showing off their skills in group hugging and man dancing, but Jasper surprises them all by pulling off a body-popping routine on the spot. Alice smiles proudly as if it's further proof of how perfect he is.**

**Bella and Edward get merrily drunk, but to be honest they are as drunk on each other as they are by any cause of alcohol. Their dancing gets closer and more provocative as the evening wears on and soon enough Bella is waving goodbye to her friends before Edward pulls her impatiently out of the door. It's too far to the hotel room though so they run down to the beach and Edward enters her as she lays on the sand staring up at him and thinking about how perfect he is.**

**The next morning Bella finds a red eyed Rose as she knocks on room 210.**

'**Oh my god what's wrong?' She asks pushing into the room half expecting to find a dead body. Instead she sees Alice curled up into a ball, sobbing her heart out. She runs to her side and pushes her hair out of her eyes.**

'**What is it Alice? You can tell me. Is it Jasper?' At the mention of his name Alice lets out a torturous yelp and starts crying harder. Bella looks to Rose but she starts off again too and Bella holds out her other arm to her. When Alice's sobs start to abate she tries again.**

'**Come on guys what's going on?'**

'**Jasper told Alice he loved her.' Rose sniffs. Bella thinks this is fantastic news but doesn't understand the scene that greets her.**

'**Don't you want him to love you Al?' she asks. Alice nods and sits up.**

'**Of course I do and I love him too, but we're leaving today and he's going to be here with all these gorgeous women without me.'**

**Bella feels a tug of sadness that her friends aren't staying longer. Where did those few days go? **

'**Oh Alice don't be silly, I'll still be here to fend them off and anyway I'm sure Jasper isn't in the least bit interested in any of those bimbos now he's got you.' **

**Alice looks her in the eye. 'Do you really think so?' **

**Bella is momentarily stunned. She cannot believe this is coming from the most confident person she has ever met, who never puts herself down, never feels inadequate and almost definitely has never questioned a boy's faithfulness to her. It can only mean one thing.**

'**Oh hun, he's the one isn't he?' **

**Alice howls and folds herself into Bella's arms. Despite herself, Bella smiles at her friend. She's genuinely happy for her and cant wait to tell Edward.**

'**Would you do the same for me?' a small voice beside Bella asks. She turns and pulls Rose into a group sandwich.**

'**Of course I bloody will.' she promises, thinking with amusement how suddenly it's her giving out relationship advice after all these years.**

'**Come on, lets not waste any time you have left getting tearful.' **

**Rose agrees and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. Alice gets up and wipes at her eyes.**

'**On one condition.' Alice says to Bella as a tinge of uneasiness settles in her belly. Alice confirms her suspicions by holding up the stripper girl's bikini. 'You have to wear this.'**

**Edward watches as everyone piles out of the car he hired for the evening. Bella stands very close to him and he gives her hand a squeeze. He knows she's upset that her friends are leaving so he planned a surprise picnic for the two of them afterwards. They all walk towards the departure gate in sombre silence. Bella throws her arms around Rose and whispers something in her ear, which Rose gives a short nod back to. Then Emmett is holding her and something makes Edward turn away from them. It's not only that he wants to give his friend a bit of privacy, but also the fact that this will be him and Bella in a few days time and he doesn't want to think about that fact at all.**

**Bella is now hugging Alice and he reaches out a hand to Jasper. The soppy git had found it so hard to let Alice leave that he'd moved his flight to coincide with hers, costing him twice the amount of the whole holiday, but reassuring Edward it was well worth it. He didn't need to explain mate, he'd said to Jasper, privately thinking if it was Bella leaving early he would do the bloody same.**

**They wave a final goodbye and Bella stands hand in hand with him, with tears coursing down her cheeks but grinning madly at her friends. It always surprises him how much emotion his girl shows the world, and how much there is still hidden deep within.**

**On the way back they drop Emmett at the hotel bar to meet the rest of the lads. Both Bella and Edward had promised Rose they would keep Emmett on the straight and narrow but as Edward's best mate he knows that Emmett is all bravado and would never cheat on her. Plus he knows Emmett has given Rose his England rugby shirt and that's as good as an engagement ring. Emmett takes his commitments very seriously.**

**Bella makes to get out but Edward stops her.**

'**I thought you might like a change of scene?' he asks, watching the crease on her forehead deepen.**

'**Where are you taking me?' She asks him suspiciously.**

'**You'll see.'**

**Bella watches the landscape rolling by and thinks back to her friends. Edward promises her Emmett is 100% trustworthy and she actually can believe it. He was so cut up that he couldn't afford to jump on the next plane home like Jasper, and even asked her if it meant that Jasper was a better man than him. Rose had overheard and spent the rest of the morning reassuring Emmett just how much of a man he was to her.**

**Alice had been overjoyed when Jasper announced he was joining them, so much so that Bella had to remind her to breathe. She was sure there would be wedding bells by the time she got home in a few days. And then that turns her thoughts back to the incredibly sexy wonderful man sat beside her. Her tears at the airport had been primarily for her friends, but also for the thought of having to leave Edward very soon. **

**It would, she acknowledges, break her heart but what could she do? He hasn't mentioned wanting to see her at home, but then neither has she. He hasn't told her he loves her, but then again neither has she. She hadn't come here to find love, she had come here to escape it's clutches and so had Edward. So where oh where does that leave them?**

**Edward notices she's very quiet on the drive and wonders if he had read the situation wrong. Did she want to just go back to the hotel and be by herself? He doesn't want to ask, just as he doesn't know whether to ask to see her again when they get home. If he asked and she said no, he didn't think he could stand being with her for the rest of the week. He has unexpectedly fallen for her at a time when a relationship was the very last thing on his mind, and he knew on hers too. What if this is just meant to be a holiday romance and nothing more? His stomach flip-flops at the suggestion but what can he do? She hasn't mentioned wanting to see him, and she hasn't made any declarations either. He knows he could always ask her but what if he doesn't like the answer? **

**They reach the cliff top and Bella scrambles out of her seat, her mouth wide open. He watches her scan the panoramic view in awe and knows without a doubt he's fallen in love with her. She runs back to him and leaps up wrapping her arms and legs around him. He catches her easily and smiles through her kisses.**

'**So you like it then?' he asks and she responds with more kisses.**

**He lays out the borrowed blanket and Bella sets herself down cross-legged. Her eyes widen with delight at each item he pulls out the bag and sets between them.**

'**God I'm starving.' she laughs and tucks in greedily. Edward grins at her and takes the hastily made sandwich she's concocted for him, it tastes delicious.**

**Later they make love on the blanket, slowly and greedily as if needing to take in as much of each other as possible. Perhaps this evening has been a sharp reminder of the little time they both have left together. Neither wants to say it or bring up any questions about the future, but it is there between them, the realisation that this will come to an end very soon.**

**The last few days were total bliss in Bella's eyes. Bliss with the underlying tension that can only come from two people's denial that anything is wrong with this situation.**

**Jacob had spotted her sat watching Edward sadly this afternoon and plonked himself down on the neighbouring sun lounger.**

'**Why don't you just tell him?' He had said knowingly and Bella had to blink at him, thinking she must have misheard what he said. 'What's stopping you?'**

**Bella thought for a moment about ignoring Jacob but something made her want to share her doubts and fears.**

'**If he doesn't feel the same I'll be very surprised.' Jacob had said, which wasn't exactly an encouraging statement. 'He's been through a shitty break-up Bells, give the guy some leeway. If he's worth it take a risk.'**

**Then Jacob had left her and she was still no closer to her answer.**

**The morning they were due to be leaving Edward woke up suddenly in a complete panic. It's ok, she's still there. He lays back down and takes a few deep breaths to steady his frantic heart rate. Bella stirs in her sleep and mumbles his name, reaching out her arm to pull him in closer. Suddenly his throat is tight and his eyes feel hot. He looks down at his sleeping beauty and wishes he had the courage to just say how he feels. If she doesn't feel the same he'll get over it eventually right? His heart will mend in time? He doesn't know the answers to these questions and it scares him. Cant they just stay here forever and not make any decisions?**

**Its still early but he stays awake, committing to memory every tiny detail of her face, and feel of her body pressed against his.**

'**I'll never forget you Bella.' he whispers, and a hot tear rolls down Bella's nose, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.**

**Bella leaves Edward's room whilst he is in the shower. She doesn't want to have to say goodbye to him more than once. **

**They were both too sad to make love this morning, neither of them saying it out loud but both knowing they just wanted to hold each other. **

**Bella's stuff is mostly packed. She only wore one bikini, by Edward's request, and the rest of the time covered herself in Edward's things. His t-shirts, soft hoody, even his boxers made a great pair of shorts for her.**

**She hadn't slept one night in her own room since Alice and Rose left, and Edward had even made her keeper of their room key, seeing as he frequently lost it on the beach during rugby tackles. Even this small gesture had encouraged her to think that it would be ok between them, things would work themselves out. How stupid could she be.**

**Edward carried her bags through to the departure lounge, desperately finding a way of delaying the inevitable. **

_**Just tell her, just tell her, just fucking tell her! **_**his head screamed at him over and over. He was going to tell her this morning. He had been in the shower alone and thought there was something not right, something missing. And then he realised it was Bella. She had shared his showers all week and it seemed wrong her not being there. Abruptly, he'd flung back the shower curtain and stormed into the room. But he stood there naked and dripping for a good five minutes before realising she wasn't there. On autopilot he started packing away his stuff, not even bothering to finish his shower. What was the point. His heart twisted when all his clothes had faint traces of Bella still attached.**

**So maybe it is too late, maybe he has blown his chances to be with her. He looks down at her and she refuses to look at him. Is it over then?**

**Bella stares hard at a spot of stamped on chewing gum on the floor of the departure lounge unsuccessfully holding back her sorrow. She thinks she knows how that chewing gum feels because right now her heart is being walked all over, imprinted into the floor by someone she thought felt the same way about her as she did about him.**

**But did you tell him how you felt Bella?**

**No, but he didn't say anything either.**

**The flight attendant calls their flight ready. Sod's bloody law this one is actually on time. The flight is jam packed and there's no way Edward and Bella can get a seat together. Resignedly they sit at opposite ends of the plane. It's probably for the best, thinks Bella. She can't be near him, smelling his smell and touching his body without wanting to scream and cry and beg him to never leave. But as the flight takes off and she notices the man sat beside her who isn't Edward, she thinks she might scream and cry and beg him simply because she cannot smell his smell or touch his body.**

**And so they sit there, could be thousands of miles apart, too afraid to say what they want or how they really feel. Allowing themselves to be ruled by their fears instead of led by their hearts. Go on one of you, seize the moment.**

**Edward sees her get up before him. They have landed back in miserable England, the weather completely matching his mood. He knows he has to get to her before she can walk out of his life forever, but there's so many people and they look much harder than him. He'll catch up with her at customs. But by the time he squeezes through the door he can just see her glossy hair as she disappears through passport control. Damn it. If these retards hurry he can still find her at the luggage escalators. And so he stands there tapping his feet as the security guards eye him up suspiciously. He thinks briefly about jumping the gate but he knows he'll probably get shot and that wont help matters either. He has to get to her. Eventually he's next and with a quick nod from the man in a box, he's free to go. Ignoring the calls from the uniformed men, he sprints down the corridor and finds their flight number on the screen. Number 10. And its been unloaded. He swears loudly. Surely in all the history of Easyjet, this has been the quickest most efficient flight ever. Edward ignores the luggage, he can buy new clothes he reasons, and legs it out of the doors into the pouring rain.**

'**Bella!' he hollers cupping his mouth for effect. He can't see her, where the fuck could she have gone? He almost heads inside to see if she is waiting for him but then he spots her across the road standing in the pouring rain. His heart leaps into his throat and he wants to tell her now, just shout it across the traffic. Instead he waves at her and takes off towards her, needing to close the almighty gap he'd created by not telling her. If he had been looking he would have seen the taxi pulling away from the curb, instead the lights blind him as his body takes the full force of the impact. He lands several feet away, broken and bloody. He can see her face in agony above him, screaming and crying and touching him. But he cannot speak, cannot move, cannot feel. He is trapped and he cannot tell her. All he can think over and over again is how he wishes he told her earlier, how he hadn't waited and put it off for so godamn long. It's his fault, he should have just said it.**

_**I love you Bella.**_

**Bella watches the impact with horror. Her legs wobble and her head swims dizzily. Surely no, this can't be happening. She rushes to where his body lay in a heap. She feels sick. She's on her knees in the rain and screaming. She knows she should do something, so she frantically feels his body for injuries. His eyes are open but they are motionless, she knows he's gone but she wont let go. Oh god, oh god. Her Edward is dead and its all her fault. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Why didn't she wait inside for him? She thought it was for the best but now he'll never know.**

_**I love you Edward.**_

**Bella sits up suddenly. She soaked in her own sweat and there are tears pouring down her face. Her chest feels tight and she filled with an overwhelming sadness. She's at home. Alice bursts into her room, takes one look at her and comes over to soothe her hair.**

'**Shhhhh, it's ok Bells. It'll pass soon I promise.'**

**Bella looks at her friend blankly.**

'**Don't worry hun,' Alice continues. 'Come on, its time to get dressed. You've got a plane to catch and I have just the outfit' **

**Bella dresses and manages a mouthful of toast. Rose looks at her sympathetically and smiles.**

'**Are you sure you'll be ok?' she asks her. Bella's really not sure she is ok, but she puts on a brave face and allows Alice to run through her checklist with her. She gives them both the name and number of the hotel and they wave her off in the taxi. She's still feeling very tearful as she makes her way to the check in desk. The queue is long and she has a long time to wait. Looking around her, her heart lurches at the sight of people piling out of departures. She starts to desperately scan them but the couple in front of her start arguing over who has the tickets and it distracts her.**

**Bella is sitting in the departure lounge waiting for her flight to be called. It should have been called ages ago but a large part of the flight still hadn't turned up and they were sat here waiting for them to grace them with their presence. Eventually, an announcement is made that the party has checked in and they can now start the boarding process. Bella packs away her book and makes her way to the boarding door. All of a sudden she has a major de-ja-vu feeling as she settles herself into her seat and places her bag next to her. She doesn't want to make small talk with anyone, she just wants to get this over with.**

**Finally she sees a mass of bodies at the head of the plane struggling to make their way through the aisles and find seats. She prays that there will be enough for them not to ask her.**

**Edward abruptly wakes as he falls out of his bed onto a suitcase. He feels all his major body parts, yes all, and surmises he is not dead. He shakes his head as Emmett's face emerges from the sleeping bag he'd narrowly missed. **

'**You ok dude?' He asks him and although he nods that he is, he's really not sure that's the case. His heart feels heavier than normal, as if he's missing something, but he cant put his finger on what.**

'**Shit Edward,' Emmett mumbles. 'We're gonna be late!'**

**Edward pushes through the aisle looking for a seat. As if they weren't late enough, Jacob forgot his passport and they had to turn back around and go get it. He's passing empty seats and he doesn't know why, but he's sure he doesn't want to sit there. And then he sees her.**

'**Can I sit here?'**

**Bella looks up fully prepared to tell him that the seat is taken, but as soon as she meets his gaze her heart falters and she can't make the words come out. He's staring at her with a look of surprise and she's staring back equally astonished. **

**A loud cough startles them both. The guy behind him is impatiently waiting to get to a seat. Bella hastily moves her bag and the guy sits down beside her, his mesmerising green eyes not leaving hers for a second.**

**His scent is suddenly around her and Bella can't help but take in a deep breath. It's so recognizable that Bella instantly wants to curl up next him and the urge shocks her. She's sure she knows him. **

'**Hi.' she all buts whispers.**

'**Hi.' he murmurs back. Even the sound of his voice is familiar, if only she could place him. **

**Edward can't believe his eyes. Something had been bothering him since he woke up this morning, and he gets on this plane and there is the girl from his dream. He recognises her face instantly, as if he's spent many hours memorising it. He has an intuitive feeling that its exactly what he's done.**

**When she looks at him it's as if she feels it too. Her eyes widen bewildered and when he sits next her she automatically leans closer.**

'**I'm Edward.' He says slowly, and watches as a spark of recognition lights her eyes.**

'**I..'**

'**..Bella.' he finishes for her and they both grin inanely at each other.**

'**I hope you don't think this is too weird Bella, or a corny chat up line but I'm sure I dreamt of you last night.'**

**Bella doesn't think it's weird, she doesn't think it's a corny chat up line either. She doesn't think either of those things because now she is positive she dreamt of him too.**

**She licks her lips and Edward's eyes instantly fly to her mouth. The attraction between them is palpable. She has to touch him.**

**Their hands find each other on the seat between them and it's as if a long lost connection is finally made. They stay this way until the safety demonstration is over and they're taxiing down the runway.**

**The seat belt sign finally pings off and Edward turns to face her, pulling her hand into his lap.**

'**Bella you're gonna think I'm crazy..' but he doesn't get chance to finish his sentence before her unbelievably soft lips are connecting with his and he's kissing her as if his life depends on it. He doesn't know her, and yet he knows everything about her. He's overwhelmed by the awareness that he cannot let her go.**

**Bella has totally lost it. She's kissing a stranger on a plane whom she has known less than half an hour. But even as she thinks it, she knows how wrong she is. How can he be a stranger when she already knew what it was like to kiss him, what he would smell like and feel like under her touch? It's so obvious to her.**

'**Edward, I think I love you.' she holds her breath as she waits for sanity to return.**

'**Bella, I think I love you too.' he replies, thinking it was the easiest thing he's ever said in his life. **

**They both look to the front of the plane where the overhead light is flashing 'unoccupied'. Bella pats down Edward's pocket. He lifts the foil packet out with a sexy grin.**

'**How did you know?' he asks her as she shrugs at him, feeling euphoric.**

'**Just a hunch.'**


End file.
